bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiroko Yuguchi
"A fresh rushing river flowing into the wide ocean..." — Darkrai | image = | name = | kanji = 湯口 尋子 | romanji = Yuguchi Hiroko | race = ( ) | birthday = April 3rd | age = 15 | gender = Female | height = 5'3" | weight = 100 lbs | eyes = Green | hair = Silver | blood type = B- | affiliation = Lawful Good | previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = High School Student | previous occupation = | team = Unknown | previous team = Unknown | partner = Unknown | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Living World | marital status = Single | relatives = | education = High School | status = Active | shikai = Nejibana | bankai = Not Yet Achieved }} Hiroko Yuguchi (湯口 尋子, Yuguchi Hiroko) is a with abilities. She is the direct reincarnation of , the former Shinigami's soul having finally been able to enter the cycle of reincarnation when the was slain by in . She inherited the bulk of the former Lieutenant's abilities, including his , . Appearance HirokoCasual.jpg|Hiroko in casual wear. HirokoCasual2.png|Hiroko in casual clothes. Personality Equipment Gikongan (義魂丸, Artificial Soul Pill): An item Hiroko acquired through , the Gikongan are usually provided to in a who are on long-term stay in the . By swallowing the pill, Hiroko is ejected from her body in form, and the pill leaves an artificial soul in her body. This allows the artificial soul to take control of it, operating in a pre-programmed manner until removed by Hiroko. The Gikon in question has a notable sadistic personality that enjoys tormenting men; Hiroko finds it distasteful, but Kisuke won't send it back to Soul Society and request a different model. Hiroko nicknamed the Gikon "Sadie" (サディ, Sadi). Sadie in particular finds Hiroko to be laughable, and often tries to take advantage of the girl before Hiroko forces her pill out of the body. Shinigami Focus EX DX (死神中心・エキストラ・デラックス, Shinigami Chūshin Ekisutora Derakkusu): A device with a horrible name created by by studying the effects of . It is designed similarly to a bracelet, and it allows a Shinigami who cannot leave their Gigai to summon their Zanpakutō while still in their physical body. Shizuku is testing the protoype as Kisuke's suggestion, and it allows her to utilise Nejibana if she lacks access to Sadie's Ginkongan. Mizugameza (水瓶座, The Water Bearer): Another unique item that Hiroko acquired from Kisuke, the Mizugameza is an item that carries a vast volume of water within a small space. It appears as a crystalline jewel, and Hiroko can keep it on her person in physical and Shinigami forms. When she uses the item, Hiroko releases the water in a vast deluge and controls it with Nejibana, giving her a massive home-field advantage against any opponent. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Spiritual Abilities Spiritual Awareness: '''As a High-Spec Human, particularly one with spiritual abilities, Hiroko has a high-degree of spiritual awareness. She is capable of seeing Pluses, Hollows, Shinigami, and the like, and has had this degree of awareness for several years, before even properly realising her abilities. '''Great Spiritual Power: '''Hiroko's spiritual power is abnormally large, due t being the reincarnation of Kaien Shiba. She possesses enough reiryoku to rival a nascent Shinigami lieutenant, As Hiroko has just begun learning how to fight with spiritual powers, she does not yet have the full control over her reiryoku that an actual Shinigami does. Her reiryoku is coloured a bright green. Zanpakutō '''Nejibana (捩花, Twisted Flower) is the Zanpakutō of Hiroko Yuguchi, and was the Zanpakutō she used in her previous life as . Unlike during her previous incarnation, where the blade was sealed as an an average katana with a rectangular cross guard with smooth rounded edges and a dark blue hilt, the sealed form of Nejibana has changed. The sealed blade of Nejibana now takes the form of a with a navy tsuba and hilt. *'Shikai:' Its Shikai command is Surge, Water and Heaven (水天逆巻け, suiten sakamake). Contrasting from Hiroko's previous incarnation, Nejibana does not shift in this state. Its previous Shikai state was a combination of a trident, a bishamon-yari, and a ji with a crystalline appearance.In Hiroko's hands, however, Nejibana retaints its wakizashi form even after Hiroko calls its Shikai command. :*'Shikai Special Ability:' When Hiroko releases her Shikai, Nejibana is immediately engulfed in violent flow of water. Each and every strike of Hiroko's blade is augmented and empowered by the rushing surge of water; it can be likened to the crashing of waves due to its force. This, however, isn't the limit of Nejibana's strength, as it is a Zanpakutō capable of hydrokinesis — the complete and utter manipulation of water. As such, she is capable of can create, shape, and manipulate water in any which way she pleases. As such, Hiroko is capable of controlling all water in a given area, redirecting or nullifying most water techniques used on her, and can control the nature of the water she manipulates to create differing effects. ::*'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): A technique that is present only in those who have the reiryoku signature of a member, the Getsuga Tenshō is a rare example of a hereditary Zanpakutō technique. It is typically associated with Shiba clan members who have a "Moon"-type Zanpakutō — Isshin Shiba and Ichigo Kurosaki being the first two known examples — but the technique has a larger history within the family. Hiroko's reiryoku signature, due to being the reincarnation of Kaien Shiba, is virtually identical, and she too utilise her own version of the Getsuga Tenshō. Much like the ocean's tides are controlled by the moon, Hiroko's Getsuga Tenshō is similar, if not reverse; the power of water using the strength of the moon. With a single swing of her blade, the water rushing from the whole of the weapon is released in the form of a aqueous crescent that crashes into her target with the force of a wave. Due to its composition, Kisuke has called it the Mizu Getsuga (水月牙, Water Moon Fang). ::*'Shichiumi' (七海, Seven Seas): With its ability to manipulate water around the user, Hiroko uses Nejibana's natural water flow, combined with the water int he air, to create a surging current around her body. This is typically used as a defensive manoeuvre, by forming the water in a gigantic circular barrier that encloses her completely. The water itself is compact and compressed, and can withstand blows from large Hollows as well as fend off lower-level Shinigami. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Achieved Trivia